Steuerung der Dämon seite
by Kusaka Kyosuke
Summary: After being beaten by Tsukiyomi, Setsuna trains to control her demon half with the help of a boy. However, after she finishes her training, she doesn't seem to be the same Setsuna that everyone knows and loves! AU and OOC Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream and Beginning

"_Is this the best that you can do Setsuna-sempai?" laughed Tsukuyomi, jumping away from her._

"_No it's not!" Sakurazaki Setsuna unleashed an attack, "Hyakka Ryoran"_

_Hundreds of flowers flew around Tsukuyomi, but she evaded each one._

"_Come on Setsuna-sempai, I know that you can do better." Tsukuyomi's eyes seemed to glow, "You can't beat me when you're still a human."_

_Setsuna's hand shook in fear._

"_Setsuna-sempai you can't beat me in that form." Tsukuyomi stepped forward._

_Setsuna shook more and backed away "S-Stop it!"_

"_**Do you wish to become stronger? Strong enough to control your demon form?**__" a voice asked, "**If that is your wish, I shall grant it.**"_

* * *

"Gah!" Setsuna shot up from her bed in sweat. After looking around, she calmed down a bit. "It's just a dream…just a dream…"

'_You can't beat me when you're still a human._' Tsukuyomi's cold voice rang in her mind.

Setsuna grabbed her sword and walked out of the room. It was around two in the morning, so it was still dark out.

'_Damn that Tsukuyomi…why now?_' Setsuna pulled out her sword and decided to practice, '_But whose voice was that? It didn't sound like anyone I know…'_

"**When will you answer my question Sakurazaki Setsuna?**" the same voice rang in the air.

"Wh-Who's there?!"

"**Answer my question and I will answer yours.**"

"…I…I don't want help!"

"**If that is so then show me…show me who you really are.**"

"I…I…can't…"

Silence was in the air until the voice decided to break the ice.

"**Sakurazaki Setsuna you are never honest with yourself but wish to become stronger is this correct?**"

"...Yes."

"**Leave your pactio card and come to the river below. I will be waiting.**"

Setsuna hesitated. Was she going to trust this voice that could be nothing but an illusion? Shaking her head, she dug out her pactio card and left it on her bed, leaving soon after. She looked back sadly, whispering '_I'm sorry_' before she jumped down from the air ship they were on.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna I presume?" a boy about her age with black hair and blue eyes walked over to her.

"Are you the one that told me to come here?" Setsuna stared at him suspiciously.

"What if I am?"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes, "What can you do to help me with my demon half?"

"Train." he raised his hand into the air and darkness surrounded them.

Setsuna opened her eyes and noticed that they were in a different place.

"Where am…?" Setsuna looked around and saw the boy sitting on top of a rock.

"This is my personal world that no one can find or enter." he hopped off the rock, "Don't worry about your friends since they won't notice you're gone. Not until four years pass."

"Four years?!" Setsuna was surprised.

* * *

Kyo: Sorry if it's short right now! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Anyways hope that you please read and review!

Konoka: What are gonna do to Set-chan?!

Kyo: Nothin' -whistles innocently-

Konoka: Noooo! You're gonna kill her! Set-chan!

Kyo: I won't, but I can't make any promises….anyways here's a short preview!

* * *

Preview:

"_What exactly is this training and how will it help me?"_

"_Quit with the questions 'cause what you're askin' me is not important." Kaito scratched his head, "Will you accept the training?"_

_Setsuna stood there for a moment before answering, "Yes. I accept."_

"_Good. Now for the conditions. Normally no one could handle this type of training, but you are an exception. Why you wonder? Because you're a hanyo that's been through hell and back if you know what I mean." Kaito smirked at the surprised expression on Setsuna's face, "Now I must warn you that this training alone can kill you, even after you've mastered what I'm about to teach you can still bring you to death."_

"_In other words…I can still die if I use whatever you're going to teach me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Training Begins pt 1

"Four years?!"

"It's nothing to be surprised about Sakurazaki Setsuna. Four years here equals to about a day over there. In other words, one day here is about one minute there." The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "After all didn't you have a similar experience at Evangeline A.K. McDowell's resort?"

"W-Who are you and how did you know all that?"

"I have no name but everyone calls me 'Kaito the Phantom Wolf', the last question, I'll leave to your imagination." Kaito looked at Setsuna, "Now shall we get started on your training?"

"What exactly is this training and how will it help me?"

"Quit with the questions 'cause what you're askin' me is not important." Kaito scratched his head, "Will you accept the training?"

Setsuna stood there for a moment before answering, "Yes. I accept."

"Good. Now for the conditions. Normally no one could handle this type of training, but you are an exception. Why you wonder? Because you're a hanyo that's been through hell and back if you know what I mean." Kaito smirked at the surprised expression on Setsuna's face, "Now I must warn you that this training alone can kill you, even after you've mastered what I'm about to teach you can still bring you to death."

"In other words…I can still die if I use whatever you're going to teach me?"

"You catch on pretty quick. During the four years that you'll be here, you'll be able to master the technique '**Steuerung der Dämon seite' **maybe less than a day if you practice hard enough and get it right."

"What's this…Steuerung….however you say it?"

"It's called '**Steuerung der Dämon seite' **and it roughly translates to 'Control the Demon Side'. You must also wear '**Manchetten van Beperkingen**' after you've master it."

"What?" Setsuna loked at him in confusion.

Kaito scratched his head in frustration, "'Cuffs of Restrictions'."

"Why can't you just say it like what it means then?"

"That's not important. Now, first show me what you got." Kaito got ready to fight, "And don't use your sword. Relying too much on your sword just makes you weaker when you're unarmed."

Setsuna put her sword on the ground and ran towards Kaito. She tried punching and kicking him when she thought that he least expected it, but to her surprise, he dodged them all.

"You're too slow!" Kaito grabbed one of Setsuna's arms and threw her to the ground, "I thought that you were way faster than that. Where's that Shinmei-ryu techniques that you can do? Don't tell me that it's all about your sword."

"**Ukigumo-Sakura Sanka!**" Setsuna jumped up and tried to wrap her legs around Kaito's head but he bent backwards and kicked Setsuna in the back.

"Better, but come on." Kaito threw his fist towards Setsuna, this time she counter attacked, "**Oro Gekka!**_**"**_

Kaito smirked and jumped back a bit, "Great job. 45 points, but your potential did all the work. Ready to learn the '**Steuerung der Dämon seite'**?"

Setsuna nodded.

Kaito raised his hand so that his palm was facing towards Setsuna. Suddenly there was black liquid flowing out of his hands and entered her body.

"Wha-What is this?!" Setsuna tried to get it off her, but it was useless.

"If you keep doing that, you'll die. Stand still, breathe slowly."

Setsuna did as she was told and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry to trick you, but it was better that way and you didn't have to experience pain." Kaito knelt down and watched as the black liquid slowly covered her. '_Forgot to mention to her that she had to consume her demon form…oh well hope she figures it out._'

* * *

"Where…what did that guy do to me?" Setsuna looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"**Sakurazaki Setsuna, you fail as a protector. You should've killed everyone the moment you were exiled from your tribe. You should've le **_**me**_** free**!" a voice growled.

Setsuna turned and saw that she was no longer in darkness, but in the yard of a familiar mansion.

"The Konoe Estate?"

"**That day you should've let her die and killed everyone**!"

Setsuna turned again and thought that she was looking in a mirror. There was another her, but had silver white hair that flowed freely and golden yellow eyes glared with anger, wearing what appears to be the bird tribe's clothing but the shirt was black as well has the hakama pants.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"**What are you talking about? I…" **The other 'Setsuna' rushed towards Setsuna "**Am…**" 'Setsuna' grabbed Setsuna's throat, "**You!"**

"How can this be?!" Setsuna kicked 'Setsuna's' stomach and jumped back, rubbing her throat, "How can _you_ be _me_?!"

"**You still don't get it? I am the part that you feared, the part that you denied!**"

Setsuna's eyes widened in realization, "My demon half…?!"

"**Bingo!**" 'Setsuna' drew her sword and slashed in down towards her human counter part who barely dodged it in time.

"So this is the training?"

"**Now you start to realize everything? You're really slow. That's why you fail at everything that you do, why you never get any stronger.**"

"I…I…" Setsuna looked down in shame, her demon half was right.

Taking this time to her advantage, 'Setsuna' charged at Setsuna again and threw her sword down to hack Setsuna in half.

"_**Set-chan!**_"

Setsuna looked up in time and moved out of the way, but her left arm was still cut.

"**So she's still able to sense you no matter how far you two are apart? You really sicken me Setsuna!**"

Setsuna glared at her other half, "No matter what, I'll be able to overcome anything as long as Ojou-sama will call out to me."

* * *

"Konoka-san?" Miyazaki Nodoka shook Konoe Konoka awake.

"Uh…huh?" Konoka sat up and saw Nodoka and Ayase Yue looking at her worriedly. "What's up?"

"Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep."

Konoka wiped her face and true to their words, her face was wet.

"I don't know but…it seemed like something bad's gonna happen…"

* * *

Kyo: Done with chapter 2! Hope that you guys like it! Sorry for the crappy fighting scene, I really suck at stuff like that! (sweat drop)

Setsuna: What are you going to make me do?

Kyo: That is a secret…

Konoka: Set-chan, will you come back to me?

Setsuna: Of course I will Ojou-sama. I promise.

Konoka: Yay! -hugs Setsuna-

Kyo: Ignoring them for now, please read and review!

* * *

Preview:

"_So you barely managed alive. How do ya feel?" asked Kaito grinning at Setsuna._

_Setsuna grinned back, "Great…just great."_

"_I'm gonna put the '__**Manchetten van Beperkingen**__' on ya now. Get ready." Kaito's hands glowed red and Setsuna bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream in pain. "Ok, now practice using the '__**Steuerung der Dämon seite'**__. I gotta warn ya that it takes up most of your strength."_


End file.
